Expeditions
OBSOLETE!!! Version 3.3.0 removed expeditions and replaced them with Fame Missions, similar to the mechanic first seen in the Alchemist's Kitchen. Types Types of small expeditions: * Small Mercantile Expedition * Small Archaeological Excavation * Small Treasure Hunt Types of medium expeditions: * Medium Mercantile Expedition * Medium Archaeological Excavation Types of big expeditions: * Big Mercantile Expedition * Big Archaeological Excavation * Big Treasure Hunt Events also feature expeditions: *Halloween Event 2016 *Christmas Event 2016 *Hammer Time Event 2017 *That's A Knife Event 2017 *Cupid's Workshop 2017 Expedition Level The number in the brackets represents the Expedition level. The higher the Expedition Level the more Crafting Lore you will get. The smaller the distance between Workshop Level and Expedition Level the higher is the chance of getting a Blueprint Pack Token. Reincarnating will reset the Expedition Level. The default level is as high as the level shown in the table above. Basic Pack Basic packs can contain the following blueprints or boosters: * 6 Day Offline Booster (x2, x4, x5?) * 1 Day Research Booster (x2, x4) * 1 Day Vendor Booster (x2, x4) * 6 Hour Click Booster (x2, x4) * 6 Hour Time Warp (x1, x2, x4) * 1 Day Time Warp (x1, x2, x3) * 1 Week Time Warp (x1) * Wood * Club * Arrows * Bow * Rawhide * Leather * Boots * Hilt * Leather Armor * Copper Ore * Copper Ingots * Copper Axe * Copper Blades * Copper Knife * Copper Dagger * Tin Ore * Bronze Spear * Bronze Shield * Bronze Blades * Bronze Dagger * Bronze Sword * Imp. Leather Armor * ... Intermediate Pack Intermediate packs can contain the following blueprints or boosters: * 6 Hour Time Warp (x2, x3, x4) * 1 Day Time Warp (x1, x2, x4) * 1 Week Time Warp (x1) * Copper Ore * Copper Ingots * Copper Axe * Copper Blades * Copper Knife * Tin Ore * Bronze Ingots * Bronze Spear * Bronze Shield * Bronze Blades * Bronze Dagger * Bronze Sword * Coal * Iron Ore * Iron Ingots * Iron Mace * Iron Rivets * Iron Helmet * Iron Plates * Imp. Leather Armor * Iron Blades * Iron Sword * Iron Armor * Iron Claymore * Gold Ore * Katana * ... Advanced Pack Advanced packs can contain the following blueprints or boosters: * 1 Day Time Warp (x2, x3, x4) * 1 Week Time Warp (x1, x2, x3) * Arrows * Leather * Hilt * Tin Ore * Bronze Ingots * Bronze Spear * Bronze Shield * Bronze Blades * Bronze Dagger * Bronze Sword * Coal * Iron Ore * Iron Ingots * Iron Mace * Iron Rivets * Iron Helmet * Iron Plates * Imp. Leather Armor * Iron Blades * Iron Sword * Iron Armor * Iron Claymore * Gold Ore * Gold Ingots * Gold Ring * Gold Necklace * Steel * Steel Blades * Katana * Magnificent Hilt * Magnificent Sword * Magnificent Armor * ... Skip An expedition can be skipped by spending gems. When an expedition is skipped the player will not get a reward for the expedition. Instead, a new expedition will appear. Skipping an expedition will not increase the Expedition Level. Expedition Strategy The current mathematically optimal strategy for performing event expeditions is the following: * Ensure that your event level is one higher than the current expedition level. * Conduct three expeditions and your chance modifier for the fourth expedition should show at (-5%). At this point, prepare an additional expedition (Start Expedition is visible) but do not start it and instead level up once. This is called banking. * After leveling, complete the expedition to gain the reward with no negative chance modifier. At this point, continue to reset until your level is once again at current expedition level plus one. * You can now repeat the process of performing three expeditions, banking a fourth, leveling once, accepting the fourth, and leveling up to current expedition plus one.